powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
The Ranger Ribbon
The Ranger Ribbon is the tenth episode of Power Rangers Ninja Steel. It is the fourth episode of the Gold Ranger Arc and it features the first appearance of the Aiden Romero Robot clone. Synopsis )]] When Summer Cove’s sentimental “Ribbon Tree” is in danger of being cut down by Preston’s wealthy dad, Preston must learn to stand up to his father to save what’s important. The Rangers also have to contend with Ripperat's trap-making twin brother Trapsaw. Plot The episode opens up at a park, where people have covered a tree in ribbons of all varieties. As stated by Preston, it's the Summer Cove Ribbon Tree, where people attach ribbons with important dates on it. Brody is in awe at such an important piece of everyday life. Preston gleefully reveals that he has made his own with all of the rangers' names on it. Much to their collective horror, Preston's in particular, Marcus Tien, his father, has come with his interns, Victor and Monty, to tear down the Ribbon Tree and make way for a new building. Reluctantly, Preston goes off with his father, unable to go against his wishes. The others refuse to let this stand, and go off to rally support. Meanwhile up on the Warrior Dome, everyone is introduced to Trapsaw, Ripperat's brother. While he claims his traps can stop the Rangers, his performance leaves to be desired as Trapsaw is hit by one of his own traps. Galvanax turns to Ripcon, the one who enlisted Trapsaw, reminding him he's on thin ice. The Rangers go off around town, putting up fliers of all kind. During their efforts, Levi and Sarah try to stop at a restaurant Levi claims existed when he was in Summer Cove last. However Sarah points out their wasn't one, confusing Levi to say the least. .]] During his efforts, Brody misses another of Trapsaw's traps, invoking Ripcon's fury where the two fight one again. The battle is brief, with Brody barely coming out on top, forcing Ripcon's retreat. Meanwhile, the Rangers finally arrive at the ribbon tree, with a mob of protestors showing up a bit later. Marcus refuses to back down, claiming if he doesn't tear it down, someone else will. Almost as if by magic, a sole ribbon falls of the tree. Much to his surprise, it was a ribbon Marcus and his now deceased wife put on the tree the day they brought Preston home from the hospital. Now he realized how much damage he could have done, just as Trapsaw arrives. While Preston goes to protect his father, the others deal with Trapsaw, with the Blue Ranger showing up later. A combined energy shot destroys Trapsaw from all six Rangers. The audience loves the performance, allowing Trapsaw to be gigantified. The Rangers summon the Ninja Steel Megazord, quickly destroying the monster. As they exit, one teen notices the six demorph. Later, Marcus is shown to have fired Victor and Monty, and has plans to create Ribbon Tree Park, much to everyone's joy. Victor and Monty however, fall into another of Trapsaw's traps, humiliating them once again. After they part ways with Mr. Tien, the boy from earlier approaches Brody, saying he's Aiden. With tears of joy in his eyes, Brody happily embraces his brother. Cast *William Shewfelt - Brody Romero (Ninja Steel Red) *Peter Sudarso - Preston Tien (Ninja Steel Blue) *Nico Greetham - Calvin Maxwell (Ninja Steel Yellow) *Zoe Robins - Hayley Foster (Ninja Steel White) *Chrysti Ane - Sarah Thompson (Ninja Steel Pink) *Jordi Webber - Levi Weston (Ninja Steel Gold) *Kelson Henderson - Mick Kanic (credit only) *Chris Reid - Victor Vincent *Caleb Bendit - Monty *Richard Simpson - Galvanax (voice) *Jacque Drew - Madame Odius (voice) *Campbell Cooley - Ripcon, Cosmo Royale (voice) *David Van Horn - Trapsaw (voice) *Nick Beckwith - Aiden Romero *Mac Jeffrey Ong - Marcus Tien *Levi Holley - Cutter *Daryl Habraken - Narrator Ninja Power Stars *Ninja Steel Red - Red Ninja (Steel Slash), Red Ninja (Hyper Arrow Blast), Robo Red Zord, Ninja Master Mode *Ninja Steel Blue - Blue Ninja (Hyper Arrow Blast), Dragon Zord, Ninja Master Mode *Ninja Steel Yellow - Yellow Ninja (Hyper Arrow Blast), Nitro Zord, Ninja Master Mode *Ninja Steel White - White Ninja (Hyper Arrow Blast), Kodiak Zord, Ninja Master Mode *Ninja Steel Pink - Element (Earth Mode), Pink Ninja (Hyper Arrow Blast), Zoom Zord, Ninja Master Mode *Ninja Steel Gold - Storm (Lightning Mode), Ninja Master Mode Errors *On the ribbon the Rangers were planning to put on the tree, Hayley's name is misspelled, listing it as "Haley." *When the rangers jump out of their Megazord and demorph, the background changes. Usually this wouldn't be considered much of an error because of the mixing of sentai footage and original footage, but this time, both were original footage, so it doesn't make sense as to why it's shot in two different areas before and after the demorph. *When Sarah uses the Element Star, it's in Fire mode instead of Earth mode. Notes *Mick Kanic and Redbot don't appear in this episode. *This episode features the return of Kudabots. Levi did not use the Bull Rider Megazord. This is due to the fact that this episode is mainly based off Ninninger episode 1, before the Basher Bots' and Levi's first appearances. *A similar plot from this episode would later be used in the Power Rangers Beast Morphers episode, "End of the Road". See Also (fight footage) (Red Ranger vs. Ripcon fight footage)